A New Year Disaster
by Evil Angel1
Summary: Gene is getting married to Melfina 10 days after New Years and he has to kill a man before the wedding day, will he kil him before the wedding? Will he even "live"? R&R to find out and please read my other stories under the name SilentVicious


Title: New Year Trouble  
Author: Maya   
Description: Its the after X-mas and Our Dear beloved Gene ish wondering the streets of a planet thecrew went to and is now looking for a job and money to buy a ring and a gift for her when they get married 10 days after New Years and it will be the year 1578.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
Gene walked on the streets of the planet Mantic. It was a fairly sized city. It was snowing rather hard and he didn't have hat the first. He began to get irritated and upset because he couldn't find a job. It was the after Christmas and he just promised to marry Melfina 10 days after New Years. So he was also looking for the perfect gift for her. But he had to find a job that paid a lot and that wasn't so harsh.  
  
"Hmmmm......what can I get for my Melfina...." He thought. He suddenly saw a computer shop and in the window it read "Now Hiring, Free Training, Pays 90 wong per hour". He walked inside of the shop and it was warm and cozy. He slipped off his Tan cape and draped it over his shoulders and walked up to the counter and a lady probably in her mid thirties stood behind the counter. "Ummmm....Heloo ma'am but are you Hiring people to work in this shop with free training...?" She looked at Gene and spoke. " Yes we are but right now the manager is at an important meeting upstairs and has no time for hiring, I'm sorry young man." He slammed his fists on the counter. "Look! It is cold outside, I need money for my Fiancee and I didn't come out here for my health! It is below zero outside!" He yelled at the woman, she replied calmly and sternly. " Look...You could wait for him in his office but he won't be to happy when he sees someone in here..." A young man about his age shows him to the office and he sits in a chair and waits. Soon he falls asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
* In The Other room with the Manager*  
  
"Why are you trying to put me out of Business?!?!" The manager yelled. A tall man about 6'10" in a dark long black trench coat stood before him and put a smirk on his face. "Because....I like to pick on people on the Holidays...Common.....go find another hobby and sale me all of your hi-tech products Mr.Conloy...." he snarled at the tall man. "No way! I made these thing all bymyself! And I am not going to let you take all of these things! Never! I can't loose my job!" The man walked up to him and looked down on him. " Heh I'm letting you slide for now...There won't be a next Christmas for you if you dpon't give me this shop...." He pushes the man into a wall, turns around and walks out and passes the sleeping Gene and chuckles " Pathetic...."  
  
Mr. Conloy walks out and looks very frustrated and upset and straightens up his suit and sees Gene and looks at him " Umm Mr. may I help you?". Gene hops up. "Huh? Oh yeah! I want a job here please." He looks at Gene. "Well....I have a special job for you young man....you look tough enough...I'll pay 7,000,000 wong a hour if you kill this man" He hands Gene a picture of the man who harassed him earlier. "His name is Butch Johnson and he is very strong.....He is goignt o kill me if I do not let him buy this shop and I cannot go out of Business. It will ruin my reputation." Gene looks at the picture. "Hmmmmm I can do this......And I will do it sir. I promise I will kill him, How long will you give me...?" Mr. Conloy looks at him gladly. "I'll give you before the 10th of next month.....please kill this man...and my name is Roger Conloy, but just call me Mr. Conloy....and for accepting this job I'll give you $20,000 wong right now." He hands Gene the money and Gene smiles greatfuly "Do mo arigatro Mr. Conloy" Gene turns around and walks out.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Gene walks down the street and counts the money and heads back home. He gets home and walks in and sees Aisha sitting on the couch sleep next to Jim looking at T.V. " Hey guys" Gene said. "Hey Gene" Jim repiled. " So Jim anything new?" Gene asked. "Not really but we have more bills." Gene got a angry face then ignored the fact that he had to pay bills. " Jim where is Melfina?" Jim looked back and the TV. " She's in the kitchen with Suzuka." Gene walked in the kitchen and saw melfina sittng at the table talking to Suzuka. " Hey Melfina" Gene said moving to her wraping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. ""Oh Hello Gene" Melfina said smiling. "So did you get a jon hun?" He smirked. " I sure did.."  
  
##########################  
Well I hope that wasnt short O.o R&R pwease 


End file.
